


I'll Be Right There With You

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Fluff, M/M, Reverse Bill Cipher, Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Reverse Dipper Pines, Trans Dipper Pines, Transgender, Willdip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Mason hates his monthly little problem, but with William there it makes him feel better.





	I'll Be Right There With You

Mason sighed as he pulled off his binder. God was that thing a pain to wear during this time, especially during shows.

He put the article in the far end of his closet and removed a white tank top from a shelf. Walking out of his closet, he pulled the tank top on and fell onto his bed.

This monthly problem would, and  _ should  _ be over only if his cursed uncle would allow him to get the proper treatment that he needed.

Mason’s great uncle Stanford was a man of science, a man who had done a many great things, but he was also an ignorant old man who believed that his grand ‘niece’ was just going through some unruly phase. But at least he referred to him as Mason..

The teen rolled on his side, his flushed cheek pressing into the cool, down pillow. He had only but a few months until his eighteenth birthday, so then he would finally be able to get the treatment he so desperately needed.

There was a knock at his door and Mason quickly sat up, he grabbed his disregarded dress shirt from the foot of the bed and began to hurriedly put it on. “Who is it?” He snapped at the door.

“It is I, master. I've brought your afternoon tea.” Spoke a soft voice from the other side of the door.

Mason's fingers halted shoving buttons into their holes, his shoulders slumped. “Come in, William.”

The door swung in quietly and in walked the household servant, William. A demon with unruly blue locks and an hidden love for his master which Mason returned.

The bluenette held a silver tray with a teapot and a single teacup on its shining surface. “How is it today?” William asked, setting the tray down on the dresser to pour the cup for Mason.

“Heavy, but the cramps have lessened since you convinced Ford to let me use birth control.” Mason paused and mumbled to the floor. “Thank you for that, William.”

There was a soft smile on William's features as he turned around with the teacup in his hands. “Think nothing of it, sir. I did it to help you, I hate seeing you in pain.” He walked to the edge of Mason's bed and bent down to give him the cup of tea. “Now, your flow should lessen in the next day or so. You've only been using the pill for one month, next month this situation should be much more bearable.”

Mason grasped the warm cup in both hands, “you know you can call me by my name when we're alone, William.”

“Yes- my apologies.”

“Now sit with me.”

William nodded, then took off his shoes. He crawled into bed with Mason and moved to wrap his arms around him.

A soft sigh escaped Mason, he loved it when William held him like this. He leaned back into the demon’s touch and his head rest against his chest. Slowly he brought the cup of tea to his lips and took a sip.

“How is it,” Mason started, “that you, a demon can be more understanding and accepting of- well this than my own family?”

“Like you said, Mason, I'm a demon not human. I don't have a humans mindset of gender since I don't have a true gender.” William nuzzled his cheek against Mason’s cheek. “There’s also the fact that in the past I've been around people in the same situation as you.”

“Really?” Mason craned his neck to look at William.

“Truly.” William nodded. “I've met many ancient kings and princes who wished to rule as queens and princesses. It wasn't uncommon as it's made out to be in documentation, it was just never largely documented.”

“Because people thought it odd.” Mason said simply.

“Because people were deeply rooted to their religions ideologies.” William responded. He rested his chin on Mason's shoulder and kissed his cheek. “You're not odd,” he whispered in the human's ear. “You're beautiful, I've never met a human like you.”

An embarrassed flush climbed up Mason's neck and darkened his cheeks. He turned to face the demon. “You're embarrassing me, William.” He muttered.

“But we’re alone.” A smile spread over William's lips at the sight of Mason’s pinkened complexion.

“That's besides the point,” Mason huffed. He put his teacup on the nightstand than reached up into William's baby blue and black locks. “You've made me feel exposed, so let me take off your eyepatch so you can feel the same.”

William didn't complain, he held still for Mason and let him do as he pleased.

Mason had moved to be on his knees so he could more easily undo the small clip on William's eyepatch. The demon always wore it when on duty, but Mason enjoyed him without it.

When he had undone the clip, Mason gently pulled the eyepatch off of William's face and studied his eye. It was monochrome grey and unseeing, but also incredibly beautiful.

“Happy now?” William teased, his arms wrapping around Mason's waist.

“Yes,” Mason breathed. He hadn't realized the position he put himself in until he felt William’s arms wrapping around him and holding him. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't fond of this position.

“I've got such a pash for you, I hope you know that.” William spoke softly.

“Is that a problem for you?” Mason raised a brow.

After a soft pause William shook his head. “Of course not, Mason. At least not in the way you're suspecting.”

Mason rolled his eyes and dropped William's eyepatch. He wrapped his arms around the demon and pulled him into his chest. “You're so vague sometimes.”

“I apologize.”

“You're forgiven.”

They stayed there for a moment or two, just holding each other. Mason enjoyed the time he had with William, it was always something he looked forward too. “I'd be lying,” he spoke up and looked down at the demon. “If I said I didn't have a pash for you as well.”

“I love you, Mason.” William sat up, Mason's grasp falling from his shoulders to his waist.

“I love you too.”

Now with William sitting up, their faces were just inches apart.

Without hesitation Mason connected his and William's lips. He loved kissing that demon. He felt William's grip tighten around waist and a hum escaped him into the kiss.

Again and again their lips would reposition themselves, making a sickly satisfying pop in the process.

William slowly fell back into the bed as not to surprise Mason in anyway and the kiss continued.

Mason could sense where this was heading, he wanted it to continue to keep heading that way, but if they did there would be a disgusting mess afterwards.

“A-Ah, Will?” He pulled away from the kiss and William paused.

“Yes?” Mason could see the blush in William's ears and neck and it made his stomach tingle.

“We can’t continue that- at least not today. We'll just end up ruining the sheets.”

“I understand.” There was no disappointment or anger on William's face. He leaned up for a quick kiss which Mason returned.

“Thank you,” Mason let out a small sigh in relief. “This week always makes a mess of me.” He rested his head on Wiliam's chest.

“It's not your fault, you can't control it.” William said reassuringly. He brought his hand up to run his fingers through Mason's hair.

“I know I just- I just hate it.”

“I know you do, but it'll be over soon and I'll be right there with you.”

“Thank you.”

“Don't thank me, it’s an honor to be by you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of transgender Dipper Billdip fics, but I've never found a trans Mason Willdip. I thought that this would be a nice change of pace and I hope that it'll make some people happy.
> 
> Please tell me if I got anything wrong about ftm transitioning, I had to ask someone for help to write this. I hope I didn't mess up anywhere.
> 
> My IG is one_small_puff and if you ever want to talk to me about fics and ships or whatever, shoot me a DM! ^-^


End file.
